


Whump Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki is having a rough time, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This is 1 whump drabble from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	Whump Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Muspelheim  
> Starter:  “You are worth less than dirt to me.”

“You are worth less than dirt to me,” the half-demon said as his boot pressed down on Loki’s cheek, pressing his face to the ground, the hot sand digging itself into his skin and almost burning his flesh on is other cheek.

Loki grunted, not wanting to give the creature the satisfaction of hearing him scream or wail. “The feeling is completely mutual,” he spat; quite literally ‘spat’ as he tried to rid himself of the blood in his mouth.

The half-demon barked a laugh. “You are not in the position to be a smart-ass, pathetic God,” he taunted and Loki eyed the fiery whip that suddenly dangled in front of his nose with a mixture of disdain and fear.

“On the contrary, the position is perfect for it” Loki said casually, “I just did, didn’t I?”

Yes, he was going to regret that but he just loved taunting him back, keeping him of balance and making the demon think he was in control.

But honestly Loki was already regretting his decision to give in to his whim and travel to Muspelheim, but he had regretted it even more to take an interest in the human boy that had seemed in distress and then turned out to be a half-demon with a taste for torture.

Loki scoffed at the thought that suddenly crossed his mind, would it have been more nasty if the creature would just kill and eat him - or eat and kill him? - or torture him like he did now?

Loki almost laughed at his own thoughts. Even in his most perilous of situations his mind still conjured the most weird questions and solutions.

His laugh died on his lips quickly when he felt the bite of the fiery whip lash across his bare back, and he had to refrain himself from screaming. He would not satisfy his tormentor!

“Now, you Jotun runt, you are going to tell me why you are here,” the demon hissed next to his face, its breath so hot it almost scorched Loki’s ear.

Loki was surprised that the demon knew who he was, even his heritage, and he struggled to get away from under the boot that was pressing on his cheek but the demon only added to the pressure and Loki could feel his jaw and cheekbone screaming in protest. If the fiery denizen would decide to apply more pressure he was sure the bones in his face would shatter, and he let out a squeal wrought of fear and pain from the back of his throat.

The Norns be damned! He wouldn’t satisfy that creature to know he was in pain and yet he had. Stupid!

But Loki also felt awe for the creature; he was strong, quick and not so dumb it had fallen prey to Loki’s tricks and that was probably the reason he was now lying prostate on Muspelheims ground and eating dirt.

“Yes, you are surprised I know about your true heritage?” the half-demon cooed.

“If you want to surprise the God of Trickery you have to come up with something better,” Loki lied nonchalant and shrugged.

Before the boot released his face the owner every so slightly pushed down a little just to make a statement and Loki could hear the bones of his face grate, the sound vibrating in his skull.

When the boot was no longer pinning Loki’s face he lifted his head and moved his jaw to relief the tension in it, glad to know it wasn’t shattered although painful. He quickly figured that if the half-demon would crush his face, he wouldn’t be able to answer anymore, and since the creature tried to figure out why Loki was here it would be convenient if he was still able to talk.

Before Loki could even turn or wonder what the creature would do him next, the biting pain of the whip splicing his flesh and scorching his skin ripped through him again and he had to bite his tongue not to scream.

“Oh, a surprise I have for you,” the demon cooed and grabbed Loki by his hair and started to walk, dragging the God behind him, the sand grating Loki’s skin. “Let’s see how your half imparted frost-blood will hold up against the tortures of my inherited ability for fire,” the demon said and cackled a wicked laugh that made Loki shudder.

This was going to be a long day!

And next time he would use the Bifrost to tear a realm apart he would aim it at Muspelheim!

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
